Ah Yeah
Lyrics Hangul= Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 왜 이렇게 감을 못 잡는거야 왜 이 말을 하는지 모르겠어 뭐야 싱긋싱긋 웃으며 치근 치근대 날 그저 그렇고 그런 애 취급해 MAN. DON’T DO THAT. 답할 맘 없어 그런 질문에 (No way) 오늘만 몇 번을 물어 본거야 Baby Stop, ah~ 대체 뭐라 뭐라 하는데 당췌 못 알아듣겠어 1도 번번히 좌절되는 시도 정신 좀 차리고 보는게 어때 딱 너만 빼고 모두가 보이는 신호 오늘내일 하지 말고 서둘러서 다가와 어서 다가와 어서 너 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 이런 시간 뻔해 이대론 불편해 자꾸 그런거만 물어보지마 원하는대로해 나는 그게 편해 이 시간이 가버리기전에 너~ 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 왜 말 더듬는거야 무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠어 뭐야 순진한 척 말을 더듬더듬 새어 나오는 나쁜 버릇버릇 내 머리 어깨 무릎 발 무릎 발 예상이 가능하지 백프로 다 왜 이렇게 질문이 많은 거야 니가 어린애야 뭐야 대체 네가 아는게 뭐야 당췌 아는게 없어 1도 필요함이 절실한 개인지도 이정도 해도 못알아들어 너 혼좀 나야돼 나와 뒤로 (이 놈~) 오늘내일 하지 말고 서둘러서 다가와 어서 다가와 어서 너 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 이런 시간 뻔해 이대론 불편해 자꾸 그런거만 물어보지마 원하는대로해 나는 그게 편해 이 시간이 가버리기전에 너~ 아직까지도 나에겐 얘기하지 못한 말들 (아~) 아쉬워지기 전에 (예~) 얘기해 나 지치기 전에 이? 너 내 옆으로 와~ Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? 이런 시간 뻔해 이대론 불편해 자꾸 그런거만 물어보지마 원하는대로해 나는 그게 편해 이 시간이 가버리기전에 너~ 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 아예 |-| Romanization= Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye wae ireoke gameul mot jamneun geoya wae i mareul haneunji moreugesseo mweoya singeutsingeut useumyeo chigeun chigeunde nal geujeo geureoko geureon ae chwigeumhae MAN. DON’T DO THAT. daphal mam eobseo geureon jilmune (No way) Oneulman myeot beoneul mureo bongeoya Baby Stop, ah~ daeche mwora mwora haneunde dangchwe mot aradeutgesseo ildo beonbeonhi jwajeoldoeneun sido jeongsin jom charigo boneun ge eottae ttak neoman ppaego moduga boineun sinho Oneul naeil haji malgo seodulleoseo dagawa eoseo dagawa eoseo neo Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye ireon sigan ppeonhae idaeron bulpyeonhae jakku geureongeoman mureobojima weonhaneundaerohae naneun geuge pyeonhae i sigani ga beorigijeone neo~ Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Wae mal deodeumneun geoya museun mareul haneunji moreugeseo mwoya sunjinhan cheok mareul deodeumdeodeum saeeo naoneun nappeun beoreutbeoreut nae meori eokkae mureup bal mureup bal yesangi ganeunghaji baekpeuro da wae ireoke jilmuni maneun geoya niga eorinaeya mwoya daeche niga aneunge mwoya dangchwe aneunge eopseo ildo pillyohami jeolsilhan gaeinjido i jeongdo haedo motaradeureo neo honjom nayadwae nawa dwiro (i nom~) Oneul naeil haji malgo seodulleoseo dagawa eoseo dagawa eoseo neo Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye ireon sigan ppeonhae idaeron bulpyeonhae jakku geureongeoman mureobojima weonhaneundaerohae naneun geuge pyeonhae i sigani ga beorigijeone neo~ ajikkkajido naegen yaegihaji motan maldeul (a~) aswiwojigi jeone (ye~) yaegihae na jichigi jeone ijen neo nae yeopeuro wa~ Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? (ah yeah~) ireon sigan ppeonhae idaeron bulpyeonhae jakku geureongeoman mureobojima (mureoboji ma~) weonhaneundaerohae naneun geuge pyeonhae i sigani ga beorigijeone neo~ Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye Ah Ye |-| English= Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Why can’t you get it? I don’t know why I’m telling you this You softly smile and keep pestering me Treating me like an other girl Man don’t do that I don’t wanna answer those kinds of questions, no way How many times did you ask me today? Baby stop What are you saying? I can’t understand a single thing you’re saying Your attempts make me despair every time How about you pay attention and look? Everyone but you can see this signal Don’t take all day, hurry up Come here, hurry and come here you Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah These moments are so typical, it’s making me uncomfortable Stop asking me those kinds of things Do what you what, that’s what makes me comfortable Before this moment passes Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Why are you stuttering? I don’t know what you’re saying You pretend to be innocent, stuttering your words Your bad habits are coming out My head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes I can predict 100% of it Why do you have so many questions? What are you, a child? What is it that you know? I can’t understand a single thing you’re saying Your attempts make me despair every time How about you pay attention and look? Everyone but you can see this signal Don’t take all day, hurry up Come here, hurry and come here you Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah This way is typical This way is uncomfortable Stop asking me those kinds of things Do what you what, that’s what makes me comfortable Before this moment passes Things you haven’t been able to tell me yet (ah) Before you lose your chance (ye) Tell me before I get tired Now come by my side Where do you live? Do you live alone? Where do you live? Do you live alone? These moments are so typical, it’s making me uncomfortable Stop asking me those kinds of things Do what you what, that’s what makes me comfortable Before this moment passes Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah Category:2015 Releases Category:Discography Category:Single